Reveal Ritual
A Reveal Ritual is a ritual that shows those present what has been hidden. Those present during the Ritual has to bring to the altar something that reveals a truth about yourself that is usually hidden. This Ritual is earth-based as earth is the key to unlocking the spell. The success of the vision rests on the power of a vampyre's connection to the earth, as well as the commitment of the circle to bringing alive the images of the events of the past. The first will take place between here and the physical site of the Ritual, it is known as the Releasing. In order to be successful, those present must all be of one accord with their intent. They have to clear their minds and concentrate on their shared desire to seek and find the truth. It's a difficult ritual and a complex spell. The spell has three parts. If a spell invoking death is cast, it will illuminate images of the past, specifically of a murder that took place. A Reveal Ritual must be cast no more than five nights after the murder, one for each element. Basic supplies for a basic ritual * 1 yellow candle * 1 green candle * 1 blue candle * 1 red candle * 1 purple candle * Lighter or matches * Lighting strip (matches) Additional supplies * Angelica (to reveal what is hidden to the conscious eye) * Salt (to bind the spell) Those present for the ritual need to first braid Angelica flowers together and the Priestess will stack the circles on her head before the ritual. From the moment their feet touch the earth of the Ritual site, those present must concentrate on the intent of the spell. They have to try to wipe the rest of the world from your minds. Concentrate only on one small thing - that they be allowed to see the truth. If a person was killed on a land nurtured with lavender, the earth itself is uneasy with the violence committed to a space intended for peace and the land will want to get rid of the violence inflicted upon it. It should give the images over eagerly, if not easily. An altar must be placed at the death spot of the person. No one else can go into the circle when Nyx's circle hasn't been cast yet. Those present will only cross its boundaries as each element is called. Take out the contents for the Ritual and place them on the altar. Those present in the ritual has to go up to the altar and give the person at the altar or place the item that symbolizes the truth about themselves they wish to reveal. Then take the candle and place the candles in their proper place or those present moves to their spot around the circle. Those present for the Ritual then places the angelica wreathes on the priestess's head. "The truth reveal from earth through thee. So we shall ask, and so mote it be." The High Priestess summons air to the circle. "Come air, sweet, soft touch of Nyx breath divine. Blow from this place concealing shadows past. It is death's shade to view we do incline. Death revealed through this circle spell we cast." The person standing in for air, holds up the air candle and the air candle is lit. "Air, please join our circle." Or the High Priestess can make up their own invocation. She walks deosil or clockwise to the south. A glowing length of scarlet light will snake from air, outlining the circle and tracing the path from air to fire. She then calls fire to the circle."Come fire, your blaze must be strong, sure, and true. Strike, burn, destroy what would prevent our sight. Force violent death revealed to us anew. Your illumining flame expose with truth's light. Fire, please join our circle." Or the High Priestess can make up their own invocation. The glowing length of scarlet light keeps outlining the circle until all the elements are called. She then moves to the west and calls water to the circle, "Come water, flow throughout this circle space. With tide of truth wash clear sight-stealing time. Allowing us to see death's tear-streaked face. Violence cleansed sets us free of evil's grime. Water, please join our circle." Or the High Priestess can make up their own invocation. Next, move to the north and call earth to the circle, "Come earth, rich, verdant truly Goddess blessed. Your bosom nurtures and keeps this spell's key. Open here and dark death will be confessed. For the wound in your heart, justice we'll see. Earth, please join our circle." Or the High Priestess can make up own invocation. The High Priestess then moves to the center of the circle finally summon spirit to the circle, "Come spirit, faithful, eternal and wise. Sealed with salt we ask the truth to reveal. Lost years, wasted tears you felt Linda's cries. Darkness be gone! Spirit's strength we shall feel. Spirit, please join our circle." Or the High Priestess can make up their own invocation. Next, throw the salt and speak the final words of the spell. "Death's dark door I command open to me. The truth Darkness has hidden we shall see!" The scarlet rope then expands and with a deafening roar it funnels up and up, creating a chaos of glowing red that illuminated the bruised storm clouds filling the swollen sky above you. If the people presents have an affinity with the elements, they have to use their elements. First air is called to the circle, "Air, blow from this place concealing shadows past." A gale will then blow from the person and capture the chaotic red glow and change it into a cone of swirling, concentrated energy. Next fire is called. "Fire, strike, burn, destroy what would prevent our sight." Lightning will then sizzle, magnet-like, drawn to the center of the glowing cone. "Water, with tide of truth wash clear sight-stealing time." A lightning bolt will then spike from the sky, striking the ground. As the earth opens, water rushes up from it, rippling in the red earth like a pool of blood. Next earth is called. "Earth, your bosom nurtures and keeps this spell's key." The water then ripples and images lift from the pool's depths as if the earth was vomiting them, but they waver and are unclear, just unrecognizable glimpses of faces and vaguely human forms. Finally, spirit is called. "Lost years, wasted tears you felt my mom's cries. Spirit, release the truth before our eyes." Or the High Priestess may make up their own invocation. After the spell has been cast, the people present will be able to see what happened there and the red glow that outlined the circle begins to expand. Category:Spells and Rituals